Slugterra OC contest
by XxRin-sanxX
Summary: When Dr. Blakk steps up with game and begins to hit more and more caverns, it becomes increasingly clear that not even the Shane Gang can be in two places at once! With ghouls on the run, crooks coming out of the cracks and more danger than even Eli can stop, five teens must band together if things ever have a change of being safe again. Could it be you? Enter to find out!
1. Contest!

_Hi, everybody! Yep, so this is an OC contest I am making for Slugterra! I recently fell in love with this show now that I can watch all the episode on Netflix and the idea for a story has been plaguing me for a while now. There is one rule:_

**_i. No Mary- or Gary-Sues! No one is perfect, not even Eli Shane himself! Make sure that have flaws whether they are a slug-slinger or a ghoul-slinger!_**

_This is essentially just a story about the Shane Gang branching out! The Shane Gang can't be everywhere at once, right? Something danger strikes when they aren't there which means others will have to step up and do something... Yada, yada... I suck at summaries. Anyway, have fun entering~! The contest will be over on August 6th. _

* * *

Slugterra OC Form:

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Species (human, cave troll, etc.):

Appearance:

Personality:

Clothing (two outfits please):

History:

Family (if any):

Side (good, evil or neutral):

Romance/Crush (either with another OC or canon):

Mecha:

Blaster:

Gear:

Slugs:

Ghouls (if any):

Relationship with their slugs/ghouls:

Extra:


	2. UPDATE!

_Hi everyone, thanks for everyone who entered! I didn't think I would get so many characters submitted. However, I'd like to point some things out..._

_**i. This story is more or less following the canon storyline... EVERYTHING IS CANON UNTIL SEASON 3. So, seasons one and two remain more or less untouched and my story begins at the end of the season finale for second two. I am not messing with the timeline before that, so if your character isn't picked that could be a reason why.**_

**_ii. Not everyone can be human. Well, they can, but it would be nice for some variation. There are other species in the world down below... Cave Troll, however you spell what Pronto is... Not all can be human or some human-Shadow Clan hybrid._**

**_iii. Details! I am not asking for two or three paragraphs here... But please be sure to give me some details, I'll need something to work with... O.o Easy, right?_**

_Okay, that's all from this little update! This was written from my cell, so sorry for any typos._


	3. Results!

Hi, hi, hi, everyone~! First off, I'd like to say a thank you to everyone who entered! :) You all are amazing and totally awesome! I should warn you, I have changed some names of the characters that were given to me, so if you are upset about that… *Shrugs*

Anywaaaay, thanks for entering! Sadly, not everyone who entered will make it, but I hope you'll still read it anyway. Here is the list of characters in the main cast:

**The Gang (Main Characters):**

**Bronwen "Bonnie" Zane by ME!**

**Shila McClure submitted by ****_Illodia_**

**Ja'Kaleh "Jack" Kiind submitted by ****_Illodia_**

**Benjamin "Benji" Clark by ****_PLAINAWESOME_****_– (Formerly named "Ghost")_**

**Jessica "Jessa" Drake submitted by ****_Lexi.212_**

Congrats to all those who one! :)

**Supporting Characters:**

**Karina Elinor Shane submitted by ****_Aist Elixie Fan Shane _**

**Melinia Silva submitted by ****_Gry18_**

**Noel "The Seer" Crisis submitted by ****_SlugFan_**

**Hayner Zoron submitted by ****_Guest _**

Thank you all for submitting! I am almost sure there are more characters I will be using for supporting characters, but these are the four that I will definitely be used, mainly because I already have plans for them. The others I am not sure of and so I will not put them on here. Uh…this might be updated again.

Sorry for this being so late! _**Special Thanks To: Illodia who made the beautifully fantastic cover that I am going to use for this story...as soon as I figure out how to do that... Also, thanks to Gry18, if it wasn't for your review, who knows how long it would have taken for me to get this story up? xD **_

I hope those who read this are happy with the results! Have a good morning/evening/night!


End file.
